


Ibuki's Sexuality Crisis

by Narumitsu_Trash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Asexual Mioda Ibuki, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heir Guitar, I'm Sorry, Nonbinary Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter, Other, Twobuki - Freeform, this is once again super self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumitsu_Trash/pseuds/Narumitsu_Trash
Summary: Ibuki thinks there is something wrong with her because of something she's been feeling - or, more accurately, something she hasn't been feeling. But Twogami is there to help her and calm her down, like the amazing partner they are.
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Ibuki's Sexuality Crisis

It had all started at breakfast. Everything had been fine at the start. Ibuki had gotten her breakfast with Imposter and they'd sat down together among the rest of their classmates and began eating and enjoying the delicious food prepared by Teruteru. 

Said chef was sitting across from the couple and had, for some reason, decided it was appropriate to ask about and pry into Imposter and Ibuki's relationship, even going so far as to ask if they had slept together yet. This made Ibuki visibly uncomfortable, yet Teruteru pressed on, despite Ibuki being uncomfortable and Imposter repeatedly telling him to stop. Eventually, Ibuki had to get up and leave, tears in the eyes of the girl who was normally cheerful and energetic under any situation.

Imposter immediately jumped up and followed after her, and that led them to where they were now, standing outside her cabin door and knocking softly.

“Ibuki? Sweetie? I just want to make sure you're alright, okay? I'll leave if you want me to, but only after I know that you're okay,” Imposter called gently as they waited for some type of response from the other side of the door.

Suddenly, they heard the lock turning and the door opened and they were met with the tear stained face of their girlfriend. She had let down the cones in her hair at some point before opening the door, so all of her black, pink, blue and white was hanging down around her shoulders and her make-up was streaked from the tears still streaming down her face.

“Come in, Byakuya,” She smiled sadly and motioned for them to come into the room, so they did.

They walked in and immediately went to sit on Ibuki's bed. She followed them and sat down beside them, silence filling the room for a second before Ibuki finally spoke up.

“I have something to tell you, Byakuya...” Her voice quivered as she trailed off before finishing. “If you don't want to be with me anymore after I tell you what I'm about to, I completely understand.”

“Ibuki Mioda, stop right there. There is nothing in this world that would make me want to leave you. Nothing. I promise, I'll listen to whatever you have to say and love you all the same. No matter what,” Imposter reached over and grabbed her hands in theirs and squeezed softly.

Ibuki smiled at them hesitantly, took a deep breath, and whispered, “I...I don't think I want to have sex. Ever.”

Imposter was silent for a second, not knowing what to say. They eventually decided on, “Have you never wanted to? Or is it...because of me?”

Ibuki looked at them and shook her head furiously, “No! No! It's nothing to do with you at all! Ibuki promises! She loves you so so so so so much! But she's just...never felt the urge or desire to do...that, like other people have. She thinks something is wrong with her.”

Then it suddenly clicked for Imposter. It all made sense.

“Ibuki, darling, are you asexual?”

Ibuki furrowed her eyebrows and turned her head to the side a little bit, “Asexual? What's that?”

Imposter smiled and ran their fingers through her hair as their hair as they explained, “Being asexual means that you don't feel or experience sexual attraction. You can still love someone romantically, but you aren't sexually attracted to anyone. And for some people who are asexual, the thought of having sex can even go so far as to terrify them. Does that sound like how you feel? And is that why Teruteru making those comments upset so much?”

Ibuki's eyes widened and she smiled brightly as she nodded, “Yes! Yes that's exactly how Ibuki feels! So Ibuki is just asexual, there's nothing wrong with her?”

Imposter shook their head while cupping her cheek tenderly, “Of course there isn't anything wrong with you, sweetheart. Being asexual is normal and it's not a bad thing in the slightest. You're still the same amazing and perfect Ibuki Mioda you've always been. My gorgeous and outstanding girlfriend who I love and adore.”

Ibuki sighed contently and leaned into their touch as she reached up to cover their hand on her cheek with hers. She looked up at them and asked quietly, “You still want to be with Ibuki? Even though she'll never want to have sex?”

Imposter gave her a slightly confused look before chuckling to themself and asking, “Ibuki, when I told you that I wasn't actually Byakuya Togami and was really an imposter who had been lying to everyone the whole time, did you leave me?”

Ibuki shook her head softly.

“And when I came out to you as nonbinary, did you leave me then?”

Ibuki shook her head again.

“Okay, then why on Earth would I leave you for being asexual. That doesn't change anything about our relationship. You still love me and want to be with me, correct?”

Ibuki beamed brightly and nodded enthusiastically, “Ibuki loves you very very very very very much! She loves you so much it hurts!”

Imposter laughed and leaned down to kiss her forehead gently, “I love you too, Ibuki, and that's all that matters. I don't care about anything else but having you in my life and making sure you're as loved and happy as you deserve to be. Everything else is unimportant, that includes sex. It always has and it always will. And I'm so proud of you for being brave enough to tell me, I know it wasn't easy.”

Ibuki moved to sit in Imposter's lap and buried her face in their neck while Imposter held her close to their body. They just quietly sat like that for a few minutes. Ibuki clinging onto Imposter like her life depended on it, and Imposter clinging to her just as tightly.

Eventually, Imposter pulled back and gave Ibuki a small smile, “You've had a rough day, how about we just stay in all day and watch movies and order some food later tonight? Does that work for you?”

Ibuki nodded and kissed Imposter on the cheek, “Ibuki thinks that sounds perfect. Thank you for being so understanding. Ibuki is so super duper lucky to have such a loving and understanding partner.”

Imposter ran his hand up and down her back while shaking his head, “You don't have to thank me, Ibuki. Like I said, you mean so much to me. I love you. I just want you to be comfortable and happy. That's all I want.”

Ibuki, laying her head back down on their chest and squeezing them tightly whispered, “Ibuki is so so happy and comfortable whenever she's with you, Byakuya. Always.”

The rest of the day was spent with Ibuki curled up in Imposter's lap as they laid around and watched movies and snacked on junk food until they both fell asleep cuddled together on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm AroAce, and recently began to headcanon Ibuki as a biromantic asexual. I really wanted to write something with Ibuki having to come to terms with her sexuality, and Imposter being there to support her because they are an amazing partner and love Ibuki dearly. This is really awful and super self-indulgent, but I hope at least one person enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
